Intocável
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Simples assim. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. A música também não. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **Amigo Secreto de Verão do Fórum 6v

**Ship:** Harry/Draco

**Capa:** link no meu perfil

**Sinopse:** Simples assim.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** no way

**Finalização: **05 de fevereiro de 2009

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**Intocável**

Algo que eu sempre soube é que Harry Potter não era intocável.

Talvez isso tenha me feito ingênuo. Ou talvez fosse só pelo fato de eu ter 11 anos é que me pareceu simples ir até ele e oferecer a minha amizade. Independente de quem eu era. Independente de quem ele era. Independente de o que aquilo significava para... tudo.

Talvez ele tenha percebido. Talvez eu tenha feito com que tudo parecesse simples demais.

Mas tudo me pareceu bem diferente sete anos depois, quando _ele_ me ofereceu amizade.

Ele sorria de uma maneira quase tímida e ficava estalando os dedos da mão que não segurava a minha varinha junto à dele enquanto resmungava algo parecido com um agradecimento e lançava olhares desconfiados para meu pai, e estranhos para a minha mãe.

Mas ele sorria. E eu sorri de volta sem perceber. Simples assim.

Eu não saberia dizer quando começamos a realmente ficar juntos. Do tipo de ficar juntos em que quando você está com a pessoa não percebe, mas quando está longe sente falta da presença. Talvez simplesmente freqüentávamos demais os mesmos lugares de Hogwarts, e agora que ele não fazia tantas idiotices quanto antes e que os amiguinhos dele estavam mais ocupados em se beijar do que me incomodar nós podíamos só... conversar.

Simples.

E foi aí que tudo começou a ficar complicado.

Porque Harry Potter _sorria_, e isso não tinha nada de simples.

Ele não sorria daquela maneira que as pessoas normais costumam sorrir. Não da maneira como _ele_ costumava sorrir. Ele sorria de uma forma compreensiva e admirada ao mesmo tempo, com absolutamente _tudo_.

Neville explodia o caldeirão, Harry sorria. Ron beijava Mione para fazer a sabe tudo parar de falar nos NIEM's, Harry sorria. O professor passava trabalho extra, Harry sorria. McGonnagal informava que o castelo poderia desabar a qualquer momento durante as reformas, mas que isso não era motivo para suspender as aulas, Harry sorria.

E eu reparar nisso já estava ficando ridículo. Nem cito meus suspiros.

Mas o fato era que ele ficar sorrindo daquela forma, _diferente_, me fazia olhar para ele de um jeito também diferente. E me fazia olhar para _coisas diferentes_ nele, que eu não olhava antes.

Afinal, eu tinha algum motivo antes para reparar que ele deveria ter deixado os cabelos crescerem há mais tempo porque aqueles fios que apontavam para todos os lados, ao cair contra o pescoço, ficavam brincando comigo de esconder e mostrar a pele que tem por baixo? Ou ainda que o cretino tinha lábios finos? Sim, lábios finos, que, quando ele sorria daquele jeito, pareciam sumir e ao mesmo tempo ficarem mais vermelhos, como se quisessem se mostrar, mais que o próprio Harry.

Mas foi quando eu notei o quanto as mãos de Harry Potter eram marcadas é que eu percebi que estava condenado a passar boas horas da minha juventude já muito sacrificada a olhar para um único ponto. A pele branca e quase infantil tinha, bem aparente, linhas finas formando palavras no torço da direita. A esquerda mostrava somente queimaduras mal curadas. Marcas brilhantes na tez lisa. E na palma, calos. Não foi difícil supor que os pontos em que a pele parecia mais grossa coincidiam com os pontos de apoio quando se segura uma vassoura, mas mesmo assim precisei olhar com atenção, aproveitando que ele dormia com a mão caída para fora da mesa em uma aula qualquer. Que eu não assisti, claro.

E não foi a única. Logo, olhar não parecia o suficiente, e ouvir parecia difícil quando meus olhos corriam pelo seu rosto enquanto ele falava comigo. Foi então que os sonhos começaram. Como se não bastasse me assombrar durante o dia, com seu andar estranho, seu jeito distraído e seus sorrisos, Harry Potter começou a se despir para mim durante as noites.

Foi aí que eu comecei a repensar a simplicidade daquilo tudo.

E talvez eu não fosse mais tão ingênuo a ponto de simplesmente chegar para ele e fazer propostas como aquela primeira, mas fui ingênuo o suficiente para achar que poderia simplesmente ignorar aquilo tudo. Então tudo se tornou complicado.

Harry Potter encostado em uma árvore dos jardins sob o sol da tarde é simples. Quando ele olha para mim e sorri daquele jeito, passando a mão sobre o peito e fechando os olhos insinuante fica complicado.

Harry Potter andando na minha direção em um corredor vazio é simples. Ele me encurralar contra a parede e me beijar é complicado.

Harry Potter estudar comigo em uma sala vazia é simples. Ele dormir enquanto lê e deixar a cabeça cair contra meu ombro é complicado.

E esse último não foi só uma alucinação minha.

Foi talvez a meia hora mais difícil da minha vida, sentindo a respiração dele bater contra meu ombro e ter de fechar os olhos e só tentar respirar para que outras cenas inusitadas não se configurassem a minha frente.

Enfim, quando os sonhos começam a se confundir com a realidade, fica complicado.

Falar isso para ele também é complicado.

E eu já não estava pensando direito. Era difícil discernir o Harry de antes, que me daria um soco na hora, o Harry dos sonhos, que me jogaria em uma cama na hora, e o Harry que estava parado na minha frente, me olhando surpreso, esperando que eu dissesse porquê eu o havia encurralado daquela forma.

Talvez eu ainda fosse ingênuo e esperasse que ele simplesmente entendesse, sem eu precisar falar. Talvez eu acreditasse que parte dos olhares que eu via ele me dando não fossem somente um reflexo da minha vontade. Talvez eu tenha me iludido achando que conseguiria dizer alguma coisa tendo ele tão perto de mim.

- Ok, Draco. Você está me assustando. – ele disse. E sorriu.

Foda-se, Potter, se você não entender um beijo, vou ter que desenhar o que eu quero.

**oOo**

Um toque.

Deveria ser algo leve, breve e delicado, mesmo entre dois homens. Simples. Mas com Harry não era. Um toque era mais do que o suficiente para fazê-lo estremecer. E, não, isso não era uma coisa boa. Ele estremecia, se encolhia e me lançava um olhar estranho, claramente desconfortável. O que, em geral, não levava a um segundo toque.

Era meio frustrante, sabe?

Éramos namorados agora, não era para ser exatamente assim.

- Eu não sei como você foi criado, Draco, mas imagino que não consiga contar quantos abraços recebeu na vida. Eu consigo. Não é como se eu estivesse... acostumado. Sabe, com contato.

- Mas você namorou a Weasley fêmea quase um ano, vai dizer que ela não te tocava? – a raiva era evidente na minha voz. Raiva, não ciúme, não confunda. Ele confundiu, estava escrito naquele sorriso cretino dele.

- A gente só... se beijava. – e isso soou simples. Demais.

"Então me beija" não deveria ser a fala de um Malfoy. Eu deveria exigir mais do que aquilo, mas ele me beijar era tão... bom. Os lábios finos tocando os meus, quentes, exigentes, os corpos próximos, alinhados, seus olhos fechados, os pequenos suspiros entre o beijo, as mãos apoiadas nas minhas costas pareciam queimar, e eu não sabia até quando seria o bastante, mas era muito bom.

Como ele podia não se sentir bem com aquilo? Qualquer toque que ele me oferecia me deixava mais perto do céu. E era tão simples...

E a idéia que eu tive foi simples. Tão simples que eu já estava desconfiado de que não funcionaria quando ele concordou.

Se eu não podia tocá-lo, deixaria que ele me tocasse, só para se acostumar.

Simples.

Por que daria certo?

Ambos maiores de idade e emancipados, de posse de uma capa de invisibilidade e do tal mapa do pai do Harry, não foi difícil conseguir um quarto no Três Vassouras por um fim de semana.

Um fim de semana inteiro para Harry Potter aprender a tocar.

Eu estava nervoso, muito, mais do que eu supunha que pudesse ficar. E sei que ele também estava pela própria forma, mais rápida e seca, como ele me beijou. Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu tirava as vestes, e ele olhava para o chão, a apenas um passo de distância.

Aqui cabe um adendo. Vale ressaltar que tínhamos ainda pouco mais de dezoito anos. Ele, tendo cumprido seu papel de herói do mundo mágico por tanto tempo, e com uma namorada daquelas, era obviamente virgem. Eu também, oras, afinal, qualquer um há de concordar comigo que eu tive mais no que pensar nos últimos anos, ok?

Então era óbvio que eu estava nervoso. Não, eu não esperava que trepássemos loucamente a noite inteira logo de cara, mas deitar na cama nu e enfrentar os olhos verdes foi muito mais difícil do que eu jamais pensei que fosse.

- Fala alguma coisa. – pedi, baixo, e só Merlin há de supor o esforço que eu fiz para que minha voz não tremesse.

E o filho da puta não falou. Ele só se ajoelhou ao meu lado na cama e continuou me olhando. Fechei os olhos, acho que pensei que não suportaria aquilo, mas não tenho certeza se realmente pensei alguma coisa, meu coração batia alto demais para que eu conseguisse pensar.

Quando eu os abri novamente, ele ainda me olhava. A única mudança que percebi foi que havia tirado os óculos e em sua mão tinha uma pena. De onde diabos tinha surgido uma pena? Que coisa idiota para se pegar em um momento desses! Quando ele passou a pena por sobre meus lábios, o encarei descrente. Penas geram cócegas, espirros e potencialmente alergias. O que ele estava pensando?

Eu não deveria subestimar a simplicidade dos pensamentos de Harry Potter. Sério.

Já estava prestes a perguntar qualquer coisa acerca da maldita pena quando ele me disse as únicas palavras que eu viria a ouvir nas próximas horas.

- Cala a boca. – e sorriu do jeito mais doce que já vi quando resmunguei, indignado.

E então ele me beijou. Leve, um toque incerto enquanto me olhava, atento. Sua mão desceu, e o toque da pena em meu pescoço me fez estremecer levemente.

Pela primeira vez.

Rompi o beijo e o olhei. Ele estava sério, a boca ainda próxima a minha, o corpo não distante o suficiente para que eu não pudesse deixar de senti-lo. A ponta suave da pena tocou novamente minha pele, próximo à minha orelha, e eu inclinei o pescoço, revelando mais pele.

Harry Potter não podia me tocar, mas podia ver o que um toque era capaz de fazer comigo.

Um sopro suave afastou meus cabelos da testa e orelha, sendo acompanhado pelo correr leve da pena, contornando minha nuca e meu pescoço, e eu permiti que um suspiro satisfeito deixasse meus lábios antes que Harry voltasse a tomá-los.

A pena desceu, seguindo as linhas de meu peito, a mão de Harry pousou quente contra meu ventre, se apoiando para que a ponta do objeto fizesse movimentos circulares sobre meu mamilo, e meus dedos se enroscavam em seus cabelos, puxando-o para mais perto, precisando de mais, gemendo baixo em meio ao beijo como uma indicação de que, não, ele não devia parar.

Era diferente do que eu queria, mas ainda era algo de que eu precisava e era tudo o que Harry podia me oferecer. Puxei seus ombros, segurando com força, conforme a pena desceu pelo meu ventre, brincando em torno do meu umbigo de forma perturbadora. Manter os olhos abertos era quase impossível, mas ainda podia ver seus olhos brilhando, o verde coberto de luxúria frente aos sons que deixavam meus lábios enquanto minhas mãos pediam pelo seu toque, correndo pelo seu pescoço e ombros, tentando despi-lo com uma insistência não atendida.

Ele se afastou e eu deixei meu corpo cair novamente contra o colchão, só me dando conta nesse momento do quanto havia me afastado na tentativa de buscar por ele. Minha respiração estava mais ofegante do que eu supunha, me impedindo de provocá-lo quando ele tirou a camiseta, me olhando sério.

Eu poderia admirá-lo nesse momento. Sério, era o momento perfeito, talvez minha única oportunidade, de tentar decorar as linhas sutis que traçavam caminhos perdidos, surgindo de seu pescoço e braços, descendo, desenhando seu tórax e abdômen até sumirem na calça já marcada. Sim, eu poderia, se ele não escolhesse esse mesmo momento para _me_ olhar. Mais exatamente, para olhar pontos que havia evitado até então. E não era simples ter aqueles olhos verdes, daquela forma, sobre mim.

Fechei as pernas, me encolhendo um pouco, incomodado, e ele percebeu, recuando por alguns segundos, antes de parecer tomar uma decisão.

Nunca subestime um grifinório decidido.

Ele se ajoelhou a minha frente, a pena novamente em punho, seus olhos presos nos meus enquanto ela corria leve pelos meus pés, em movimentos repetidos, indo e voltando dos dedos ao tornozelo, cada vez subindo mais pelas minhas pernas até que o movimento já não atingia mais os pés, indo agora dos joelhos aos tornozelos. Arrepios corriam meu corpo e me ergui, me apoiando nos cotovelos, para poder olhá-lo melhor.

Em um pedido mudo, a pena mudou de direção, passando agora _entre_ meus joelhos, e eu os afastei, somente para inclinar a cabeça para trás em seguida, emitindo um som que nunca assumiria como meu quando a pena correu pela parte interna da minha coxa à virilha.

O toque suave parecia muitas vezes pior ao meu auto controle do que o próprio calor da mão tão próxima que por vezes esbarrava na minha ereção, impedindo que a cadência de gemidos que deixavam meus lábios conforme os movimentos se repetiam tivesse um fim.

Quando a pena atingiu entre minhas pernas, eu o puxei com força pelos cabelos, o obrigando a se deitar sobre mim, seu peito nu tocando o meu, a mão ainda me acariciando com a leveza da pluma correndo mais veloz, sua respiração alterada tanto quanto a minha, seus olhos me devorando em meu êxtase.

Meu quadril ondulava, buscando mais contato do que o toque da pena, mesmo que fosse a aspereza do zíper de sua calça, e ele me beijou de forma tão brusca quanto eu forcei sua mão a soltar a pena e me envolver de uma vez por todas, a simples força e calor me dando o que eu precisava para fincar as unhas em suas costas e finalmente gozar, gritando contra sua boca.

E eu demorei a perceber que estava novamente deitado espalhado sobre a cama. E demorei a me dar conta do peso morno que era o corpo de Harry Potter sobre o meu. E demorei a sentir a pele suada contra a minha, o contato direto dos nossos quadris permitido pela calça que ele havia aberto em algum momento, e os peitos colados e sujos. Demorei a sentir o cheiro estranho, mas não ruim, que tomava o quarto. E foi lento demais que abri os olhos para me deparar com o verde sonolento me encarando.

Sorrindo.

- Eu quero sentir isso. – Harry sussurrou rouco contra meu ouvido, suas mãos correndo livres pelo lado do meu corpo, pousando a cabeça em seguida contra meu ombro.

Sabe, não foi muito difícil sorrir nesse momento. Aquele pedido era, definitivamente, simples.

**FIM**

**NA: Mary Sullivan! \o/**

**Espero que tenha gostado do seu presente, moça!**

**Beijos**


End file.
